Total radiated power (TRP) is a performance metric that is closely related to functions of an RF amplification circuit of a mobile device. Mobile device manufacturers often desire that the RF amplification circuit provides a target TRP in a variety of real-world scenarios. Existing RF amplification circuits that attempt to provide satisfactory TRP performance also have various operating inefficiencies. For example, an RF amplification circuit may attempt to comply with TRP targets by over-sizing and, therefore, overpowering a power amplifier (PA) so that it will provide sufficient power even under a mismatched load condition. While an oversized amplifier may satisfy TRP objectives, it will not operate at a desired efficiency when it is delivering power into the matched load.